As recognized herein, wearable devices such as smart watches often connect to another device for communication therewith based on a most-recent device with which the wearable device communicated in the past. As also recognized herein, this can be undesirable and confusing if the wearable device is shared amongst people who may be wearing it at different times to communicate with other respective devices since the wearable device may automatically begin communicating with another device with which it previously communicated but that is not associated with the current user.